Peace Day
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: It is the annual Peace Day in Peaceville! And Grojband's keyboardist Kin Kujira finds out that Newman's Keyboardist Kim will be there. Will he see her? Read to find out


**This is a Kin x Kim one-shot. Everyone is 15 in this story. Written from Kin's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

Right now, the three of us are in Corey's garage(we all know how Corey's always the last one to step in, but he usually comes back in with a gig, so it's all good), just doing random things. Laney and I were on the couch playing chess**(A/N: OH MY GAWD, I HAVEN'T PLAYED CHESS IN TWO YEARS!)**, while Kon was watching the TV eating some BBQ chips**(A/N: I KNOW I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE UP IN HERE THAT LIKE BBQ CHIPS!)**. I could say she was good, but I'm better.

***FEW MINUTES LATER***

I take that back, she beat me. "Good game?" she asked as she stuck out her tiny hand. She might be super competitive, but she is still a good sport. I nodded and shook it. Just as we were setting the board up for another game, Corey burst through the garage door. "I GOT A GIG GUYS!" he yelled. Laney flipped the board up in the air out of suprise and some of the pieces hit my head. For tiny pieces of plastic, they hurt. "Core! Can ya stop bursting in the garage like that and scaring the crap out of people?! It gets really annoying Core." Laney said. "Ehh sorry, it's a force of habit..." he said. She rolled her eyes and got off the couch to pick up the chess pieces.

"So, what's the gig?" Kon asked. "It's tomorrow Night at the Peaceville Peace event held in the yard behind the recreation." he explained. "Any details?" I asked. Sometimes, he'll just go ahead and leave out the most important details of all, making us almost fail at the gig. "Oh! Our attire is white and gold, girls have to wear dresses," he motioned to Laney, "no fighting or doing anything negative, we are only doing covers, and the..." he stopped. Oh, this must be bad. "The what?" "The Nude-mans are playing too."**(A/N: The 'Nude-mans' was also mentioned in my other fanfiction 'The Wolf'. I you haven't read it yet, then you should check it out!)**Everybody groaned, well except for me. I was happy that they would be coming, I could see Kim. I hardly ever get to see her, and we all know why. I still remember the time we got fused together when we were at that fusion restaurant**(A/N: In one of the new episodes)**. That was the most time we had spent together. I would've enjoyed it, but I was jealous that Kon and Konnie were having such a good time. But that was a loooooong time ago, right? But _WE_ always get chocolate chocolate swirl together. Anyway, it'd be great to see her again. Everybody looked at me. Gosh, that's when they notice me. "The sooner the day comes, the sooner we can get it over with." I groaned. I'm guessing they bought it, cuz they turned back to Corey. "Okay, I have the list of the songs that we are gonna play, we practically played all of them before so we should be fine. Let's practice!" Corey said. We went ahead and practiced each of them.

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

"Whew, that was a good practice." Corey said, "We still need to get up early so we can go shopping for the attire." "Core, how long has Mayor Mellow been requesting for a band?" Laney asked. "The whole week." he answered "Why didn't you recommend us earlier?!" "Cuz I didn't hear about it until now." he shrugged. "Whatever, what time should we be here, and what time is the thing supposed to start?" "Come at 12 and the things starts at 8." he said. We all said our good byes and Kon and I stepped in our ride home. We did our night buisness and went to bed. It was a little hard to sleep, just thinking about her kept me awake. Good thing Corey said we didn't have to be there until noon. -

***THE NEXT DAY***

I woke up. Wow, great way to start a paragraph Kin. Kon woke up the same time I did. It's a twin thing(A/N: too bad that doesn't happen to me and my twin :( oh well.) . We did our morning buisness and went back to the Groj. Corey and Laney were on the couch when we got there. I noticed that they were blushing madly and trying to act like nothing happened. Silly kids. "S-so, what do we d-do n-n-now?" Laney stuttered. Great job Laney, way to blow a cover that had already been blown. "Well," Corey started as he stood up from the couch, "Dad's gonna take us to the mall in a few, so we are gonna be there until we're ready, then he'll pick us back up. And if we have some time, we'll practice." *AT THE MALL* Corey, Kon and I had gone into a tux store while Laney went somewhere else for her dress and other junk. It was easy finding the right clothes for us to wear over there, it was just the price. We did have enough money, but we still wanted some left over for the event. Or to buy cheese, which ever comes first. **(A/N: i know, not that much detail, but it's getting late and I have to go to band camp tomorrow, so I'm gonna finish this tonight if I can)**

***BACK AT THE GROJ***

An hour later, we all came back and we just practiced all the things that we would be preforming and junk. I couldn't concentrate well because of Kim, she kept popping up in my mind. After that, we all watched TV, all that was on TV were those movies that had to do with peace. Yup, it is a holiday in this city. Finally, it was almost time to go. "EVERYBODY GO CHANGE!" Corey yelled. Us three changed up in Corey's room, and Laney took the bathroom. Of course, it didn't take as long for us men to change, making Laney the last one. Back then, Laney would always be the first one to be done changing. Things have changed. Laney came out the bathroom and came downstairs. Corey just stared at her in awe. She had gold strapless dress on, with a gold flower pattern, gold flats, and a gold headband. She did look pretty "Hello, earth to Corey." she said waving her hand in his face. It didn't work. "Maybe this will work," Kon said. What was he about to do? Oh, gotcha Kon! "I hate Grojbarf so much, that I'm gonna go join the Newmans." Corey snapped back into reality and looked at Kon "WHAT did you just say?!" We all doubled over laughing. "Wha?" he asked. "You were in some sort of trance, so we had to snap you out of it, it worked!" I said between laughs. "Okay, okay. We got that. Now, let's pack up dad's car." We took our equipment and put it in Mr. Riffin's car. Then we got in the car, with Laney sitting in the passenger seat, saying she didn't want to wrinkle her dress and be squashed.

***IN THE CAR!***

As we were riding in the car, I started to get nervous. Just thinking of her made me nervous. "Bro, are you okay." Kon asked. See how loving my brother is? "Yeah, I'm good. it's just that you guys are squishing me." that wasn't a lie. My face was literally squashed up against the car window. I could hardly breathe. I couldn't wait to get out of this car. "Nothing I can do about that dude." so loving.

***AT THE EVENT* **

We finally made it to the recreation center(YAY!), and I was the first one to get out the car. Ah, fresh air. . Next time,_ I'M_ calling shotgun. "Okay Grojband, let's get our stuff out." We took our stuff out the trunk and we walked over to the entrance. Mayor Mellow was at the ticket stand. "Hello, I see that we have Grojband, after the preformane, we shall give you a hand. With this being Peace Day, all the peacefullness is here to stay. There are rules to keep it peaceful, and if you follow them, you will be cheerful. There's no(blah blah blah blah blah blah) and swearing too, Everyone else is following them and so will you( we all know how Mayor Mellow likes to rhyme, and that's usually all the time)." We got into the backyard, and it looked nice. There were white and gold lanterss everywhere. There were white and gold booths with merch and gold peace signs. Everything looked so shiny and bright. By the end of the night, I might go blind.

We made it to the stage and set our stuff up to the side, since the Newmans are going first. Speaking of the Newma- "Hello, Riffin." Carrie and the others were walking up onto the stage with their stuff. It was dark behind stage, so we couldn't see them. "Hello Newmans." Corey tried to say in the nicest way possible. "I guess you guys know we're going first, because we're the best." Carrie said. "Nah, maybe they're just saving the best for last. Scratch that, you guys might be our opening act." he smirked. Carrie gasped. "Well, everyone knows that's not we were opening act, which we're not, we would play two songs. You are just jelly that we are going first." Corey was about to say something utterly nasty until Laney calmed him down. "It's not worth it Core, she's just trying to make you mad on peace day." The Newmans walked off to their side of the stage, and we finished ours. I put a small box in the middle of everything. A few seconds later, it turned into a huge box and covered all of our stuff. It's an invention I made. Just to make sure the Newmans won't touch our stuff. Can't take any chances.

We came off the stage and we watched them play. They were good. There were many screams fromthe crowd. I couldn't really see Kim, she was sort of in the back where Konnie was. I mostly looked at her and her keyboard. I wasn't paying attention to anything else, just her and her magic fingers. It was not too long until it was our turn. I took my thing off of our instruments and we moved our stuff over. "Ladies and Gentlmen, I'd like to present, Grojband!" Mayor Mellow announced. Show time. They pulled the curtains for us. Many fans were shouting our name. I did a onceover on the crowd. Well, half of one. My eyes stopped when I saw Kim looking at me right in the eye. I gave her a smile, and she gave me one back. "HEY EVERYBODY!" Corey shouted to the mic "ARE YOU GUYS READY TO HEAR US ROCK?!" The crowd roared in agreement. "WELL, LET'S DO THIS! KON, COUNT US IN!" Kon started the song and we rocked out the crowd, as usual. "Let's give it up for Grojband!"

Once again, the crowd went nutz. We took our stuff, packed it up and brought it back to Mr. Riffin's car. We all walked back to the festival, ready for the stampede of fans. Sometimes, it's not easy being locally famous. We had to take many photos, sign autographs and other junk. Somehow, we made it without having a single stain or tear in our clothes. Man, I'm tired. But there might be another fangirl or two that just HAVE to get your picture. It's like you never get a chance to si-

"Finally!" I sat down on a random bench close to the stage, I had been looking ALL over for somewhere to sit. I hope the rest of the band is safe and sound. Wait, where are they? Nah, I won't look for them, If they really need me, Kon would send me a telepathic message. I watched as everyone danced. They just dance however they wanted to, like no one was going to judge them. They couldn't, it was against the rules anyway. It could possibly start a fight. I felt that there was someone in my presence, but I shook it off. Of course I felt someone in my presence, there were a whole bunch of people around here! Then I felt someone sit down on the other side of the bench. I jumped a little to see that a girl that looked about my age in a white dress and black hair was sitting turned away from me. Curiosity had gotten the best of me. I lightly tapped her shoulder.

She turned to reveal that it was the one and only, Kim Kagami. "Oh, hi Kin." I waved back. "Was anyone sitting here before?" "No." Of there was silence after that. "So...how have you been?" she asked. "Good, how about you?" "The same." More silence. "Well, that's good." it was hard to find anything else to say to her, it's like my mind went blank. Well, time to talk about something random. Whatever pops into my head first, we shall start a conversation. This was going nowhere. Well, we could talk about music? "Besides keyboard, what else do you play?" I asked her. "Well, I play acoustic guitar, trumpet, orchestra bells/ any other keyboard percussion instrument, flute, I'm starting to learn on playing the synthesizer." Wow, impressive Kim, impressive. "What about you?" "I don't play much else besides the flute and the trumpet, so..." I said. I never really have time to learn new instruments, besides school and band, and our own personal lives. So I was lucky to actually learn the other two. "Don't worry, you still have the rest of your life to learn other instruments." she said. Well, she does have a point with that, I could be 59 years of age and decide to learn how to play the bagpipes! Okay, thank goodness for the music subject, now we were having a full on conversation. We even got some cheese! You can never have festival without cheese, am I right? Most of the time we were cracking up, and some people stared at us, but they couldn't yell at us to quiet down, it's Peace Day! At least we were having a good time, like they were.

It felt like we were talking forever, cuz no one left, and Kon didn't message me. "What time is it?" Kim asked. "I-" I was interrupted by the DJ. "Now that it's 10:25," 10:25? Man, time goes fast! "The festival is almost over." Half of the crowd awed in sadness. "But, before we all depart on the peaceful day, we shall have a slow dance!" The crowd cheered in agreement. He put on a slow song and everyone found a partner and they danced together. I was gonna ask her to dance, but I'm friggin nervous! It's not like I don't know how to do it, I learned a long time ago. It's just that I want to dance with _her_. Okay Kin, you can do this. I took a deep breath and turned to Kim. "Do you...want to dance with me?" I asked slowly. She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." Wait, what was that supposed to mean? I'll think about that later, I have to dance with Kim now. I stood up, took her hand, and we moved to the middle of the dance floor. "Why the middle?" she asked. "Cuz," I said, "I think it would be more fun that way." I took her hand and put my other hand near her upper back as she wrapped her other arm around me. Gosh, I think my heart is beating at an unhealthy speed! We swayed to the rhythm of the music, which I liked the song. I wonder what it was called? Maybe if I get a chance, I'll ask the DJ what song that was. it was really hard to look at her face because we were extremely close, and I'd freeze in nervousness. After a while, she buried her face in my shoulder as she put both her arms around my neck. I put my hands around her waist and put my head on top of hers. I bet my heart was beating as fast as a snare drum doing unbelievably fast para-diddles**(A/N: had to put the percussion pun in there, forgive me please)**. This felt really relaxing, just swaying with somebody in your arms. It truly was, peaceful.

As much as I didn't want this to end, the song was over, and everyone was applauding starting to leave. "Thank you everybody for coming out on this lovely day! Goodnight, and have a very peaceful Peace Day!" The DJ said. The both of us let go of each other smiling and blushing. It was sort of an awkward moment, but that's okay, I'm the _definition_ of awkward. I was about to say something to her, but Konnie ran to us. "Hey sis, it's time to go, we're about to leave, c'mon!" she panted. "Okay." she looked at me and she sort of squinted. Yeah, she's probably confused on why Kim is with a Grojband member. "I'll meet you in the car, don't take to long." Konnie said as she ran towards another direction. Kim turned to me "Thanks Kin, I really had a great time with you." I smiled and blushed. "Me too." I said. She then hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Now my face should be as red as Laney's hair. She then took out a scrap sheet of paper and pen from her purse and scribbled something on it. What is sh-OH! She gave it to me and just as I thought, her number was on it. "Bye!" she said as she gave me one last wave and ran off into the crowd.

I put the paper in my pocket and I walked past everybody to get to the parking lot. And, everybody was in the car already. And I'm gonna be squished again during the car trip. Great. "Kin, where were you?" Corey asked. "I had to use the bathroom, then I sat down on a bench the rest of the time." I half lied. We all know he would freak if he found out I hung with a Newman. "Okay then." We drove off. I couldn't get the thought of her out of my head. Just thinking of the recent events made me blush. "Are you okay Kin?" Corey asked, this time, he was next to me. You see how caring he is? "I'm squished, again." "Nothing I can do about that dude." best friend I've ever had. Then I remembered the number, I'm gonna text her tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

**Here you guys are, another Kin x Kim oneshot! I was wondering if I should write another oneshot for that ship, so I made a text post about it on Tumblr. The people said yes, so the people get one. I know, it was a little crappy near the end. I was tired. Band camp can tire one out(especially a percussionist). So my creativity scale for writing wasn't as high as it was last night when I first started writing this. Thus, I wanted to have it published by today. So here you go! That's all I have to say, so**

Until the next story,

-_RedEagle21_


End file.
